U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,349 discloses a vehicle traction control system having capabilities for braking intervention and coefficient of friction detection. In order to improve the lateral stability of the vehicle when cornering on road surfaces having a low coefficient of friction, the slip threshold for the drive wheel on the outside of the curve is reduced independently of that of the drive wheel on the inside of the curve and is set to a lower value than that for the wheel on the inside of the curve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,471 discloses a system for wireless communication between vehicles that permits position information about one vehicle to be communicated directly to another vehicle. Such an information exchange between vehicles may increase the awareness of an operator of a vehicle to other vehicles in the surrounding environment. Vehicles may share through the use of wireless communications position, direction, speed, or other information, such as the deployment of safety devices. The vehicle that receives a wireless communication compares the position, direction, and speed of incoming information from another vehicle to the vehicle's own speed, direction, and position to determine whether action is required. The action taken by the vehicle may include providing general or specific warnings to the operator of the vehicle or, in some cases, taking direct action, such as turning off cruise control, applying brakes, or deploying traction control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,529 discloses a method for providing traction control when starting off a vehicle on a road surface having different adhesive friction values between the right and left sides of the vehicle, the driven low-μ wheel being regulated to a specified setpoint slip pre-control value by a braking intervention if spinning occurs. In order to improve driving comfort, the engine speed is adjusted to the particular standing start conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,367 discloses a method for controlling the traction slip of a vehicle on a roadway with sidewise different coefficients of friction. The method includes identifying a driving situation on a roadway with sidewise different coefficients of friction and, when the driving situation is identified and traction slip is encountered on both wheels, decreasing the brake pressure of the driven wheel on the low coefficient-of-friction side.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,779 discloses an attraction control system for a vehicle that detects the amount of slip of the driving wheels of the vehicle relative to the road surface and controls the engine output with a predetermined control variable so that the amount of slip of the driving wheels converges on a target value. The control variable for the traction control is limited when it is determined that the friction coefficient μ of the road surface is high and the engine speed is not higher than a predetermined value while the traction control is being effected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,474 discloses a wheel slip controller that controls the torque input to the left and right wheels of an axle so as to strike a balance between the longitudinal forces accelerating (in a traction control system) or decelerating (in an anti-lock braking system) the vehicle and the vehicle yaw rate when the vehicle is being operated on a split-coefficient of friction surface.